


In this Castle of Glass - drabbles from ofbrightgreeneyes

by mikaylaluv



Series: The Misadventures of Tumblr Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylaluv/pseuds/mikaylaluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Part Two of the Misadventures of Tumblr Hogwarts, here is my other account, Lily Evans and a collection of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overview

Overview

Each of these installments involve the lives of our beloved characters.   
Most of them will involve Lily and James, but some of them will focus on other Marauders.   
You can find the order of each installment below. Enjoy!

 

Drabbles

What I've Done - Lupin/Tonks - submitted by clumsyxtonks


	2. What I've Done ( Lupin/Tonks )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tonks tries to get Teddy to say 'Dada', does he actually say it?
> 
> submitted by - clumsyxtonks

Remus had not been the same since Theodore came into this world. He loved the little boy to death but he was also very hesitant to be around him too long, or even be in the house the week of the full moon. Two days before and two days after he wouldn’t even be near his wife and child. Tonks noticed this. She was patient, something she learned over time. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, Remus had been acting like this.

Not that he was in the wrong, of course. Tonks believed that he has every right in the world to feel worried. It was just hard on her to keep a smile on her face around Remus when she saw him silently suffering with conflictions about just what to do.

The pregnancy had been an accident. They were going to wait. Settle into married life, but that didn’t really happen. Again, Tonks didn’t complain. She rather enjoyed pregnancy because every time she had a moodswing, her abilities would cause something funky to happen. She usually ended up in a laughing fit and she saw that rare smile on Remus’ face. After the war was over, Tonks rediscovered the value in family. She grew closer with her parents, with her friends and the Order. Not that she didn’t have the value in her, but she was a wild child that she felt as though she took it for granted.

She gently pressed her lips against her son’s hair as he was playing with a stimulating toy. He was sitting in the space between her legs. Tonks thinks he looks like Remus and Remus insists he looks like her. But one thing was for sure is that they didn’t quite know his real hair color. For Teddy’s hair was a constant shade of bright blue.

“Come on, love. Say ‘Dada’.” Tonks coaxed. She picked up the picture of Remus, “Who’s this Teddy?”  
Teddy put his hand on the picture and cooed.  
“Who is this, Teddy?” she asked.  
Teddy let out a squeal and Tonks laughed, “Is that your Dada, love?” she asked

“Dora?” a voice called from behind her.  
“Wotcher, dear! Teddy and I are in the living room!” she listened as his bag made contact with the floor.

Remus walked through the arch and over to the couch, sitting behind his wife and leaning down, kissing her on the cheek. He leaned back with a huff and closed his eyes.

“Hard day?” Tonks asked, looking behind her shoulder and up at him.

“Ah – yes. We are trying to redesign the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, along with the Apparition and…trying to combine them is becoming more difficult than it needs to be.” Remus pinched the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry dear. You’ll figure it out.” Tonks leaned against his legs.

“I have no doubt we will, it’s just taking longer than it should.” He leaned forward and started to massage her shoulders.

“Teddy needs to have dinner. Do you mind setting up the high chair and putting him in it?” Tonks asked.

“Not at all.” He slowly got up and walked into the kitchen and she followed suit, holding Teddy on her hip and following, handing her son off so she can go and heat up some baby food. Remus used his wand to unfold the highchair and he put Teddy down in it, connecting the tray as well. Tonks handed Remus the bowl and he started to feed his son.

Tonks started working on dinner for the both her and Remus now that her hands were free and she heard small noises she knew came from Remus to coax Teddy into eating the mash. But it wasn’t long before Teddy reached over and put his hand on Remus’s shirt.

“Dada!” he squealed happily.

Tonks whipped around and Remus was just sitting there in shock. Teddy had opened his mouthed for more food, “Dada!” he said trying to get his father’s attention.

“He just…”

“Well about damn time! Been trying to get him to say that!” Tonks breathed out.  
“That’s his first words…” Remus said, slowly.  
“I know!” She threw her hands up in the air.

“Only been working on getting him to say it for the past week!” Tonks grumbled.  
“Dada.” Teddy vocalized, pulling on his shirt for more food.

Remus spooned him some more with a smile on his face.

“That’s right son. I’m your Dad..”


End file.
